


Lazy Love

by Jjharris2614



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjharris2614/pseuds/Jjharris2614
Summary: Inspired by Ne-Yo's song "Lazy Love", Kat is trying to a responsible boss and get to work on time but her girlfriend's charm is at about an eleven and is beyond distracting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Music most often prompts my writings so here's a little sensual fun with our ladies in the midst of the angst. Give the song a listen before reading this if you like. It'll help set the mood. Hope y'all enjoy!

     Kat must have only slept a couple hours when her phone alarm sounds from the end table by her head. She blinks a few times to adjust her eyes to the light now shining bright through the windows. During their sleep, she had moved from on top of Adena to lying on her stomach with her girlfriend curled to her side with her arm draped across her back. Kat reaches for her phone, turns off the alarm quickly and swipes to unlock it. 6 o’clock. She sighs. Her normal work day starts at around 9 in the morning so why had she set an alarm for so early?

    Then it hit her. The week before Jacqueline had asked her to attend a board meeting to yet again discuss the possibilities for changes to the digital site. Something about a complete redesign to attract a broader international audience. She groans into her pillow then rubs her eyes.  Even though she beyond tired, they really needed to stop with the late night sex session before work days, she is excited to hear what changes the board is considering and is hoping to get the chance to share her ideas as well.

    She turns over on her side to give Adena her usual kiss on the forehead but is surprised to see sleepy brown eyes looking back at her. “Oh hey. Good morning,” Kat whispers, bringing her hand up to caress her girlfriend’s cheek. Adena sleepily grins at the action.

    “Good morning,” she responds, voice still laced with sleep. Kat loves how Adena’s accent is always thicker when she first wakes up. There’s something intimate about knowing Adena in this way. Raw and organic.        

    “I’m sorry babe. I didn’t mean to wake you,” she explains massaging the back of Adena’s neck. 

    “What time is it?” Adena asks. She takes her arm from around Kat’s waist and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She is so adorable like this. Kat smiles.

    “About six.”

    “Six?” 

    “Yeah. I forgot that Jacqueline asked me to sit in on a board meeting before work today.” Adena wraps her arms back around Kat’s waist and pulls her closer until bare chest meets bare chest. Kat moans at the contact. 

    “If you forgot, how did you have an alarm set?” While she was reveling in how soft Adena’s bare skin was, Kat had forgotten she had even asked a question.               

    “Oh. Well Jane took my phone and set one for me since she was convinced I would forget,” she responds. 

    “Which you did,” Adena jokes. Kat rolls her eyes and pokes her girlfriend in the shoulder. 

    “Oh haha.” Adena snuggles into her neck. 

    “That was very smart and nice of her.” 

    “Yeah. I guess I’ll keep her.” Kat settles into their shared space and the heat radiating off her girlfriend's body. As Adena starts to rub small circles with her thumbs on Kat’s hips; Kat’s body reminisces about the night before.

    “Last night was very fun,” Kat states and wraps her leg around one of Adena's legs. Adena grins at the way Kat’s skin flushes from her neck up to her cheeks just from the thought.

    “It sure was. Too bad it has to end.”

    “As they say, _time flies when you’re having fun_ ,” Kat jokes but is definitely half-serious.

    “It sure does.” The room is then quiet as the pair relaxes in each other’s touch. Kat peers at Adena and can sense her mind wandering.

    “What are you thinking?” she asks.

    “Do you have to go in now?” Adena questions. Kat’s gut reaction is to say no, climb on top of her girlfriend, skip the meeting, and get in a few rounds before her normal work hours. But she hesitates, thinks like a responsible adult and decides against it. So she nods and they both sigh. Moments like these Kat wishes they could go back to those weeks in Peru. Just them, the hotel bed and the hot Peruvian sun trickling through their open windows. But they both needed to work and they loved their jobs so they couldn't be on vacation forever.

    Kat cups Adena’s cheek, leans forward and kisses her softly. The satisfied moan that leaves Adena’s lips loosens Kat’s restraint.  Well she had only been asked to sit in on the meeting. Didn’t mean she has to be there on time. For a few minutes, as their lips slowly move against each other, Kat can feel Adena’s love and lust transfer from body to body. When Adena slides her hands from Kat’s hips to her ass and squeezes however, Kat realizes that she has to be the one to stop if she was to make the meeting at all.               

   “Baby,” she pulls Adena’s hands away from her ass, slips away a bit, and holds them in between their bodies. It turns out to not be a very clever move. “As much as I’d love to, I really should start getting ready.”           

   “Do you have to go right now?” Adena pouts and then bites her bottom lip. Just the slightest touch of her fingers along the inside of Kat’s thigh is enough to show her intent. That and the look in her eyes. Kat attempts to stay on task

   “Don’t look at me like that. You know they’re trying to redesign the website.” Adena pulls one of her hands free from Kat’s hold and slowly, painfully slow, slides it from the Kat’s thigh and back to Kat’s hip, smiling at the goosebumps that start to form. Kat tries to ignore the familiar tightness building low in her stomach. “Babe, I can’t let all those old white guys take control of everything. They have zero taste and no idea about how the digital world works.” Kat pulls away and is actually shocked when her girlfriend lets her. Though Adena had allowed Kat to move her hands; she isn't finished teasing yet.  “Besides, shouldn’t you be trying to get as much sleep as you can? Don’t you have that gallery shoot later today in Brooklyn?” Kat turns over, swings her legs off the bed and sits up.

  “Yes. And we’ll barely see each other all day. Which is why I want you now,” Adena answers from behind her.

    Kat shivers at the way Adena’s voice drops. She turns back to look at Adena and it is then that she realizes that she’s fighting a losing battle. Of course Adena was just laying there with her naked body on full display in their bed. Of course the sun is resting perfectly on her light brown skin that Kat swears makes her start to glow. Of course she was staring at Kat with such intensity that Kat has to consciously keep breathing. The blood that had flushed her face is traveling downward and she can feel her center pulsing. She shakes her head like an etch-a-sketch in attempt to clear the desire building. Time for one last try at actual self control and professionalism.      

    “How much time do you have until the meeting with the old white guys, as you say?” Adena asks and Kat peers at the clock on the wall in the kitchen.               

    “In about an hour,” she tells her before she tries to get up off the bed. Tries being the keyword as Adena reaches out, grabs her by the hips fully and pulls her back onto the bed. Kat doesn’t have time to react before she is pushed onto her back and has Adena’s very hot and very naked body straddling her.               

    “Then I have enough time to have you one more time.” Kat feels how wet Adena is as she rests on top of her lap and she gives in. Maybe once more wouldn’t hurt.               

    “I think I can spare some time.”

 

 #######

    Once more turns into one pair of orgasms on the bed and another pair in the shower when she tried to get cleaned up. And the “some time” is actually nearly two hours later. With the meeting very much over, Kat looks at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom and shakes her head. Her curls are all over the place. Her cheeks are so flushed that Sutton will most definitely comment once she sees her. She has at least three dark red hickies starting to show on her chest and two lighter ones on her neck. Hopefully the lighter ones will fade by time she makes it work. Either way, she was going to wear a turtleneck just in case.

    While Adena finishing her shower behind her, Kat pulls her hair into a loose ponytail on top of her head, brushes her teeth and then goes about getting dressed. Her whole body is still over-stimulated and extremely sensitive as she pulls her panties and black jeans on. God she loves Adena. For everything that she is. For everything that she can create. And in this moment; for everything that she could do to her body. However, she is the actual boss of actual people now so she can’t keep being late all the damn time.       

   It takes her less than ten minutes to finish dressing with a yellow turtleneck and black blazer. She grabs some accenting accessories and reenters the bathroom just as Adena is leaving the shower. She shakes her head. Of course walking is a bit of a struggle. Maybe jeans weren’t the best to wear because the material touches her just enough to remind her how sensitive she still is. And her girlfriend towel drying the beads of water traveling down her naked body in front of her is enough to turn her on all over again. No matter how satisfied she was, Kat still can’t get enough of Adena El Amin.

    “You sure you don’t have one more time left in you before you leave?” Adena asks as Kat tries to put her makeup on and smooth out her edges without staring behind her.   

   “Babe, I’ve really got to get going. I’m a boss now so I can’t keep being late like this.” Kat really needs her girlfriend to turn her charm down to about a three in order for her to get to work. Adena wraps the towel around her body and shrugs.              

    “I’ll behave now and will leave you in peace, my love.” She kisses Kat briefly on the cheek. “I’m going to try to get a little more sleep. I hope you have good day and please apologize to Jacqueline for me for making you late.”

    Kat shakes her head and chuckles. “First, I know you're not that sorry.” Adena looks back as she struts out of the bathroom and winks. “Second, I’m so sure she’ll completely understand,” she says sarcastically.          

   “Stop making jokes and get ready boss lady or you’ll be even more late.

   “If I’m the boss, why are you the one giving the commands?”

   “Because you love it.”              

   “Can’t argue with that.”

  

By the time Kat finishes getting dressed and ready, she finds Adena dressed in her pajamas, sitting on their bed, drinking a glass of water with a magazine in her other hand. 

   “What happened to getting some sleep?” Kat asks, slipping on her heels by the door. 

   “I decided to pass on sleep and get a jump on the day. Even though I missed the time for the first salah because someone kept me up," Kat mouths 'haha' to herself, "it's close enough to dawn so I'm sure I'll be forgiven for being late. Besides, after such a great morning, I know it’s going to be a great day so why waste it?” Adena comments with another wink. Kat smiles big, walks over and kisses Adena.              

   “Hope the shoot goes well. I love you,” she says pulling away.              

   “Thanks baby. I love you too. Go be the boss." 

   " _Ain't nothing to it, real one. Ain't nothing to it, a boss_ ," Kat sings as she leaves the apartment.

 

#######

    On the cab ride to work, Kat fidgets with her phone. She knows there are messages. She is just to nervous to check them. But she has to post update on Twitter so she has to look. She finds a text message from Jacqueline followed by several from Sutton. Since the meeting was scheduled for 7:30 and the text from Jacqueline was sent at 7:45, she’s scared to look at it. Taking a deep breath, she opens the message.

 

**From: Jacqueline, 7:45 a.m.**

**I see you couldn’t make the meeting. I’ll gladly fill you in when we talk later. In my office. You better have a good excuse prepared.**

 

Only Jacqueline could scare her through a text message. She opens the text thread from Sutton next.

 

**From: Sutton, 8:17 a.m.**

**‘Morning babe. I just go into work. Heard you missed a board meeting. Jacqueline is looking for you**

**From: Sutton, 8:21 a.m.**

**Since you haven’t answered my first text yet, you better be on your way here. And I better get all the dirty details about why you’re late. Again**

 

**From: Sutton, 8:22 a.m.**

**Or I’ll just ask Adena ;)**

 

Kat shakes her head and laughs. She types a response.

               

**To: Sutton, 8:37 a.m.**

**Hey bb. I fell victim to that lazy love ;)**

 

Immediately the three texting bubbles appeared followed by another message.

 

**From: Sutton, 8:38 a.m.**

**You two are truly #goals. Adena must have some bomb (cat emoji) to have you missing board meetings and quoting Neyo. I demand all the details before you get yelled at**

 

**To: Sutton, 8:40 a.m.**

**It really is. Meet me downstairs in 10 and hopefully i don't get fired lol**

 


	2. Author's Note

Hey y'all!!

For those who wanted a smut version of this, I have not forgotten. It's just that in watching the show and it's last season, I lost a bit of interest and motivation to write about it. I'm still gonna write that version. It's just taken a while to want to do it again. I hope y'all don't hate me and hopefully i can get that done and up soon.

Thanks,

Jae

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is edited by me and thus may be a bit of a mess. I'm trying to be a better, more present fanfic writer so comments and critiques are very welcome. I love Kadena and am rooting for them through all the ups and downs. I'm along for the ride so hang in there y'all. 
> 
> Btw, I wrestled with actually writing a more smutty version of this so if anyone is interested in that; lemme know and I'll work on something that will make my mom blush. 
> 
> Lazy love: https://youtu.be/7-aoNm3YnQU  
> song kat was singing: https://youtu.be/54DZGlJLAAc
> 
> I don't own anything.


End file.
